There's A Girl At My All-Boys Poké Camp!
by StrawberryShortstop
Summary: Red didn't expect to fall in love at camp - Poké Camp is boys-only! But Yellow, hidden under her infamous disguise, can't help crushing on Red - but he'll never fall for her as a guy - right? SPECIALSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1: Thirteen's My Unlucky Number

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Pokémon Adventures fanfic! I realized there weren't ANY Specialshipping fanfics where Red doesn't know Yellow's a girl yet, so I decided to do one of my own. I do return reviews, so don't forget to comment :)**

**Disclaimer: The guy who owns Pokémon is mega-rich and lives in Japan. Much to my chagrin, I am not the guy who owns Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red POV<strong>

I pressed my sweaty cheek to the back of the hot, sticky seat in front of me and shoved my black bangs out of my eyes. "Are we there yet?"

The camp bus blundered on, bouncing over a bump in the road. The chattering of boys hummed around me as my buddy Green, who sat next to me on the plastic seat, rolled his eyes. "You've been asking that every ten minutes for the past two hours, Red," he said over the top of his book.

I flicked through the screens on my phone. "But it's soo hot," I rasped, clutching my throat dramatically. "Seems like the ride to camp was shorter last year."

The heat radiating through the bus windows stifled me, and sweat trickled down the back of my neck, my t-shirt clinging to my shoulders. I pushed my overgrown bangs out of my eyes again, trying to get my black hair out of my face, but no luck.

"Almost there, guys," called the bus driver in his husky voice, sounding exhausted.

A rousing cheer rose up from the seats. The boys next to Green and I high-fived as I shifted in my seat, knocking my stabbing knees on the seat back. "In so excited," I said, beaming as I strugged to yank my backpack out from under the seat.

Green gave a noncommittal grunt, tucking his book into his bag. "'Bout time."

The bus slowed down, tires screeching as it turned into the parking lot. Several guys stood up, craning their necks to see over all the heads, before the bus driver yelled, "Everyone sit down until we come to a complete stop!" I couldn't really blame him for being grumpy with us. The bus was full of kids, and most of them were on their way to camp because their parents wanted to get rid of them. Story of my life.

"Three, two, one, POKÉ!" the boys roared as the bus doors finally swung open. A stampede to get out of the boiling bus followed immediately as I swung my backpack up onto my shoulder. I backed away from the older guy behind me, who was trying to knock me over, and pushed my way through the tide of campers. I jumped out of the bus into the parking lot, which I could've sworn was at least a hundred degrees. There was no shade where we were standing - well, there rarely is in the middle of a parking lot, you know?

The buses lined up in the parking lot, along with the throngs of campers crowding me, made it difficult to get my bearings. I craned my neck, looking for Green or at least the camp registration building, beads of perspiration trickling down my cheeks. I pressed through the crowd, following the general direction that most people seemed to be heading. The rising heat from the asphalt baked through my shoes.

"Over here, Red."

Green shouldered a much smaller boy out of the way and headed over to me. "C'mon, let's get to the front of the line."

"'Scuze us," I called to the little boy, who was scowling at Green as he dragged me off towards the registration building, a large, plain building with double doors swamped with campers. A huge line of boys waited to get in so they could sign in at the front desk and get their cabin numbers, so Green and I shoved our way in between two groups and waited impatiently for the older kids in front of us to hurry up. The seventeen-year-olds moved like glaciers.

"God gave you two feet. Use them," muttered Green darkly, shrugging his backpack onto his other arm.

"C'mon, Green, we've only been in line about twenty seconds," I said as we moved a couple of tiny steps.

Green rolled his eyes again.

About ten hot, sweaty minutes later, we finally wormed our way into the registration building. The air conditioning offered much-needed relief from the heat, but we still had to wait for the large group ahead of us to finish. Eventually, the counselor at the desk said, "Next," in a really bored voice. Green and I scrambled around the older kids, who were now heading away in a pack, and approached the desk.

"Name?" asked the counselor, an irritated guy with a crew cut.

"Green Oak," Green said, leaning his elbows on the desk.

The counselor ripped a piece of paper off one of his sheets and handed it to Green. "Cabin Seventeen," he said, then turned to me. "And you ... ?"

"Red," I said, then added at his annoyed expression, "Red Pico."

He ran his finger down a list of names, then tore off a piece of paper for me. "Cabin Thirteen," he said, handing it to me. Green, still waiting by the desk, whistled.

"Wait, can't I be in Cabin Seventeen too?" I asked desperately. Cabin Thirteen was infamous for the weird things that happened there, like last year, when a homeless man snuck in and hid under some guy's bed for nearly a week. Or the year before, when all the air conditioning in the cabin shut down halfway through the summer and they couldn't get it up and running again. Or the year before that -

"Next," said the counselor, ignoring my plea.

The next group came up to the desk in a clump and swarmed the guy, so I knew I wasn't going to be changing cabins any time soon. With a sigh I resigned myself to the unlucky cabin, hoping that even though Green wasn't in it, I would be rooming with other boys I knew from past summers.

"Tough luck," Green said as we walked out of the registration building's back exit and into the blaring sun outside. I squinted my eyes against the burning light as my t-shirt instantly stuck to my skin, hot and heavy from the humidity in the air. Thick sun rays pierced my flushed cheeks as we set off down the path to the cabins.

"Thirteen!" I worried. "The most unlucky number ever! What do you think will happen in there this year?" Horrible visions of playing dress-up in frilly clothes painted themselves in my mind's eye.

Green shrugged. "Probably an alien will invade and take over one of your bodies," he suggested.

I winced, knowing it was more than likely.

"Sucks to be you, man," Green said, by way of comfort. We trudged through the sticky air across the plaza and down the paths that led to the cabins. First came Cabin One, then Cabin Two, so of course we got to mine before Green's.

"At least I'll have a shorter walk to the mess hall," I said optimistically, thinking of the amazing food the cook always made.

"Yeah, way to find the only plus," Green said. "Well, check it out and let me know if they still have that skeleton in the attic."

I grinned and waved him off towards his own cabin. Placing my fingertips on the door to my own, I hesitated, half-afraid that the scene would open onto some horrible disaster. Then I bit my lip and laughed at myself. All the cabins were identical. This would be just like the cabin I'd been in last year.

Except Green won't be in it, the tiny, insecure part of my brain whispered.

I shoved the thought down. I would make lots of new friends. I loved making new friends.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. The big recreational room, which I was a little surprised to find completely empty, greeted me with silence. The couches and beanbag chairs looked undisturbed, and the small portable TV sat blank on the bookshelf. Four doors lined the walls: one led to the bunk room where the campers slept, another to another to the personal room where the cabin chaperone slept, the next to the tiny shower area, and the last one to the broom closet. The uncanny stillness unnerved me.

Just as I was crossing the room to the bunk room, where I could dump my sleeping bag and backpack, the door banged open again and two other boys barged in. The red-haired one was wearing a black shirt, and the black-haired one carried a skateboard. "What a dump," said the first boy loudly.

I turned around, a little taken aback. Sure, the cabins were pretty ordinary, but it wasn't like they were going to be five-star hotels. "Huh. You better get used to it, man, 'cause this is all you got for the rest of the summer," I said, hitching my backpack up on my shoulder.

He glared at me with lofty silver eyes. "Whatever."

The black-haired boy hung back, staring at his phone, as the first guy stomped over to the door that led to the broom closet. "Where does this door lead?" he demanded, his hand already on the doorknob.

The skateboard guy looked up from his phone. "That's the Jacuzzi and the smoking bar," he said.

A spark of interest lit up ginger's face for the first time. "Really?" he asked, yanking the door open. His overeager pull caused the mop to fall out and smack him on the forehead. "Ow!" he yelled, whipping around, his face flushed red with anger. "Nice try! I didn't fall for that one!" he yelled, stomping to the door that led to the single shower. He yanked that door open too, and finding only tile floor and a mini shower head, he slammed it shut and turned to me. "Where do we put our stuff?" he demanded.

I looked from him to the skateboard guy, who had pocketed his phone, grinning mischeviously. "Um, it's right through here - " I began, but skateboard boy cut me off.

"C'mon, Silver, what's the magic word?"

"Cut it out, Gold," snapped Silver.

Gold shouldered his skateboard, smirking, as he walked over. "Sorry," he said to me, "Silv's got an awful temper."

"It's OK, we all have those days," I said, smiling at Silver, trying to be nice.

Gold laughed like what I'd said was hilarious, shaking out his spiky black hair. "Are you kidding? This is his height of social." He stuck out his hand and added, "Gold the Great, at your service - and that's Silver. We've been neighbors for years."

I shook his hand, feeling relieved to have met some cabinmates so quickly. "I'm Red. This your first year?"

"Yeah, I'm fourteen."

"I'm fifteen, and this is my fourth year," I replied. "But beware - Cabin Thirteen's rumored unlucky." I felt like it was probably my duty to warn new campers.

He flashed a smile. "Is this the bedroom?" he asked, gesturing behind me.

I'd forgotten that we were supposed to be just dropping off our bags. "What? Oh, yeah."

I finally turned and opened the door, showing them the rows of bunk beds. Bags already sat on a few beds, one of them with t-shirts and tennis shoes spilling out. "The number on your paper matches the number of one of the bunks," I explained to Gold, while Silver hulked in the doorway, glowering at us from under his dark eyebrows. "Just find your bunk and put your stuff on top, and then you can go down to the mess hall for lunch."

"Peace out," said Gold, throwing me the peace sign with his hand. He walked down the row, checking the numbers on the beds. Silver merely ignored me, folding his arms grumpily, so I looked down at my own paper. Bunk 4C, read the counselor's scraggly handwriting.

Craning my sunburned neck, I found row C and the fourth bed in it, the top bunk. I frowned at the ladder, unsure if I'd enjoy climbing up and down to go to bed every night. Then again, if a homeless man came in and lived in here again, he'd be closer to Mr. Bottom Bunk. I shrugged, tossing my backpack up into the bed. Then I paused, watching Gold and Silver. If I was going to survive in Cabin Thirteen all summer, I knew I'd better make some friends fast. Everyone said Cabin Thirteen was full of weirdos, but I was harboring secret hopes of getting to meet some cool new people.

As I walked back out into the sunshine of Poké Camp, I wondered what surprises awaited me during a summer in Cabin Thirteen. Who knew? With a little luck, it could be the best summer of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry: Thanks for reading everyone! I love Specialshipping, so here's some for all the fans who can't get enough of RedxYellow either :)<strong>

**Red: *blushes* I, uh ... kind of wanted to meet Yellow. When do I meet Yellow?**

**Green: Not until the next chapter, dolt. And get off your one-track mind about Yellow.**

**Red: *blushes harder* I do not have a one-track mind! And I, erm, can't wait for the next chapter ...**

**Strawberry: I'll try to get the next chapter up soon :) Some reviews would make it happen faster *hint hint***

**Silver: Maybe if y'all review, she'll actually get around to it. That's what she means.**

**Gold: Peace out, everyone! *flashes cocky smile***


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos in the Cabin

**A/N: This chap is dedicated to whoever reviews!**

**Green: Just get on with it, Strawberry, we're all waiting.**

**Strawberry: (pouts) Fine, then you do the disclaimer.**

**Green: StrawberryShortstop does not own Pokemon. She is American and she lives in a small house and shares a room with her sister. Her address is -**

**Strawberry: OK, Green, I think that's good enough. Roll chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Red POV<strong>

When I reached the mess hall, it was already packed, even though it was only 12:35. I looked through the crowds of boys of all ages - Poké Camp is for guys ages six to eighteen - but I couldn't find Green. Grumbling to myself, I pushed my way to an empty table. In a few minutes, Green joined me with several other boys I vaguely remembered from summers past.

"Are you all in Cabin 17?" I asked as they squeezed into chairs, bumping other boys out of the way so they could sit down.

"Yep," one of them replied, twisting around. "When's lunch gonna start, I'm starved!"

"How's the 13-er?" Green asked me. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous: he was in a cabin with a bunch of people he knew, and without the threat of aliens. Some people have all the luck.

"I met some cool new people in my cabin," I said. "It was fun."

"You're in Cabin 13?" said another boy, Wally, his eyes wide. When I nodded, he shook his head. "It's the worst."

"Homeless guy?" I commented, and he grimaced.

"Under Bill's bed. But the scandal is only the worst of what happens in Cabin 13. No one ever hears about the little stuff. I was in there last year, and I almost didn't come back to camp."

I was starting to feel kind of nervous. "How did I get so lucky?" I said under my breath, and asked him, "What's so bad about it?"

"Well, the counselor that chaperones in there is one of those drill sergeant guys who likes to yell a lot. He's a demon. Then there's the rats that live in the floorboards, the leaks in the ceiling, and the weird people that always hang out in there even if it's not their cabin. Cabin 13 is just unlucky all the way around."

"Yay," I said glumly. The conversation veered to pop music and who had seen Walking Dead, and I almost forgot my bad luck as I joked along with the guys. After all, I was sure I'd make tons of friends in my cabin even if it was 13, and meeting new people is what I live for. I smiled at the thought of it, feeling considerably more light-hearted.

Before too long, everyone was seated and the bell rang to signal lunch's beginning. The camp's manager, Pryce, got up to the front to give his opening speech. He tapped on the microphone, and it made a screechy noise that made us all clap our hands over our ears.

"Testing, testing," muttered Pryce. "Welcome to Poké Camp, everyone. I hope this summer finds you all well and ready to have a blast at camp. I know we're all hungry for lunch but I'd just like to say a quick word to those who don't yet know the way things go here. To start off, this is a boys' camp where you'll preform all sorts of different activities and meet lots of new guys. Every cabin has a counselor that lives there with the campers, and he'll be running your life at camp more or less. Every day begins at 8:00 a.m. when your chaperone will ring the bell to wake you up. Breakfast is from 9:00 to 10:00 and the activities begin immediately afterwards. Every week you will sign up for activities..."

Pryce blabbed on and on. I leaned back in my chair and started a thumb war with Green, tuning out the manager's dull voice. I remembered my first year, when I'd hung attentively on his every word, the way I saw a lot of the littler boys doing. By now I knew exactly how things worked at camp unless they made a big change, and if they had, it would be on posters all over camp. I wouldn't have to memorize the schedule because it was posted in our cabins. So I didn't need to listen to this long boring speech.

When Pryce was finally finished talking in monologue, he released us table by table to go up to the front and get food. At the buffet table I saw Gold grabbing a cheeseburger.

"Hey, Red," he said, grinning when he saw me. "'Sup?"

"Hey, Gold," I said, loading my plate with barbecue potato chips. Green shouldered me out of the way so he could snatch the ketchup before an older boy. "I'm really hungry!"

"Who's the kid?" asked Green as he squirted ketchup all over his plate of food.

We walked back to our table while Pryce let the next couple of tables go. "Guy from my cabin," I said. "Gotta have an unlucky buddy, you know."

We threw ourselves back into our chairs and started shoveling down food. Kicking me under the table, Green said through a mouthful of hamburger, "He looked like a twerp to me."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that out of all those kids in there we got singled out for cleanup duty?" Green griped, kicking at a rock on the path. Lunch had ended about a half hour ago, but since Green and I had to stick around and help the custodian, we were only just getting back to our cabins.<p>

This just isn't my day for luck, is it?

"I mean, everyone else got to go hang out in their cabins but we, of all people, had to freakin' help the janitor!" Green continued. "What kind of a lousy setup is that?"

"It was nice of us! And anyway, we probably got to skip the tour of the cabin," I pointed out. Every year the cabin chaperone had to show everyone around, like we couldn't figure it out on our own or something.

"True," agreed Green with a sigh. "Well, see you 'round the block, man."

We had reached Cabin 13. I waved to him as he trampled along the path towards his own cabin, wishing I was going with him, and then with a sigh of my own I entered my cabin. As I expected, the room was full of boys. I did a quick scan of their faces and my heart sank when I didn't see anyone I knew. Putting on my best positive face, I flopped onto the couch.

"Hey, man," said the kid sitting next to me. Glancing at him, I realized he looked vaguely familiar, like I might have seen him around camp once or twice in summers past. He had wild brown hair and wide eyes. "I'm Black," he added.

"Red Pico," I announced, grinning at him. Despite my disappointment at not living with any of my friends, I was always on the look-out for new friends. "This isn't your first year, is it?"

He shook his head, his curls falling into his eyes. "Nope, I've been at camp every summer since I was six," he responded.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "Wish I'd been here that long. This is only my fourth time."

"Wanna cookie?" he offered, holding out a chocolate chip cookie from the bag he was holding.

"Yum!" I took it readily and munched happily on it. He pulled another out of the bag and chomped away as he watched the crowd. Most boys were hanging out on the couches and talking, and some were watching a cartoon on TV. A few seconds later, another boy approached us.

"Hey, can I have one?" he asked, pointing to the bag in Black's hand.

"As many as you want!" Black offered, holding the bag up. The boy grinned, took one, and sat on one of the beanbag chairs. He had a tall white hat on his head - or maybe it was his hair, I couldn't tell - and bright red eyes.

"You guys been here before?" he asked, taking a bite of the cookie.

"Yeah, three years," I replied, "but Black's been here since he was six." I jerked my thumb at him.

"This is my first," the boy explained.

"That was just your first cookie, too," Black said. "Take another. And another. Another!" He fished a few cookies out of the bag and crumbled them over the new boy's head.

"Hey!" the new boy cried out, waving his hands. "You'll mess up my outfit!" He frantically brushed the crumbs off of his red-and-black vest.

After he was finally done fussing with his clothes, he told us, "I'm Ruby. My parents wanted to ground me this summer for something I did, but then they heard about this camp so they sent me here instead."

I stifled a laugh at his indication that camp was the equivalent of getting grounded. I thought he was joking, but just then, we were interrupted by someone yelling in an obnoxiously loud voice,

"OK, listen up suckers! We need to get to know each other if we're ever gonna survive the summer so when I point to you stand up and say your name loud and proud! OK? OK?!"

The counselor who'd been shouting towered over all the guys in the room. He had an earring and tattoos all up and down his arms, which were folded. The funny thing was, he had to be at least sixty-five, with gray hair and wrinkles, as well as a weird lab coat. He glared down at us.

"OK," piped up Gold from the floor. The counselor immediately turned his angry gaze on him.

"OK, kid, you start. Stand up, now, don't be shy," he barked. I noted that the counselor hadn't even bothered to tell us his name before he started chewing us out, but then I noticed he was wearing a little name tag that read, "Counselor Oak."

Gold stood up and ran his hand through his spiky black hair. "I'm Gold," he said, winking. "Nice to meet ya."

The counselor looked him up and down. "OK, geek, sit," he snapped.

All the boys rattled off their named in less than 5 minutes. There were a lot of kids in the cabin, several of them whispering their names shyly and others proudly proclaiming their identity.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want now, bucket heads," Oak told us, slamming the door on his way into the counselor bedroom.

"Geez, mean counselor," I said, my gaze following him in surprise. "Did he already show you guys around and stuff?"

Ruby nodded while Black gave a huge fake yawn. "I hate him," Black said, loud enough for everyone in the cabin to hear.

I shrugged. "Could be worse. Wanna play some basketball while he's gone? I can put up my portable hoop on the wall."

"OK," said Black, and Ruby just nodded again, adjusting his jacket, so I got out my basketball and hoop. "Let me warn you, I'm gonna shoot the heck out of you guys," I joked. "I own this game."

"We'll just see about that!" Black cried, leaping off the couch. I passed the ball to him and he caught it, passing it back while Ruby watched. I faked right, then shot for the hoop, missing by about three inches and sending the ball bouncing across the room. I dashed after it, but it bounced into the bunk room because someone hadn't shut the door properly. Still going full speed, I chased it into the bunk room ... then pulled up short.

A delicate, slender kid perched on one of the bunks, staring wide-eyed at me, looking just as surprised as I was.

The ball bumped up against his leg and he glanced down at it. Recovering from my shock, I jumped forward. "Sorry 'bout that - bad throw."

"Uh ... It's OK," he squeaked, averting his brown eyes. He was at least a head shorter than me, with an oddly frightened look, like someone who has been kicked and called names all their life. He had high cheekbones and thick, long eyelashes - I'd never seen eyelashes like that on a guy -

As I crossed the room to grab my ball, he bit his lip and rubbed his neck uncomfortably. I noted the baseball cap set on his wavy blond hair and was about to ask if he was into sports when the back door banged open.

I cringed, thinking it was Oak and we were about to get screamed at for playing ball indoors, but it wasn't. It was actually another camper.

Without so much as a glance in my direction, the newcomer turned to the ball cap kid. "What are you doing now, Yellow?" he asked in a sneering voice. "Hiding under your bed?"

I raised my eyebrows at his (not-so) polite greeting. He had spiky orange hair and wicked eyes, and an evil smirk on his face. Tall and well-built, he looked like a bully if I ever saw one.

"Um, uh, no," whimpered Yellow, sounding scared. "I'm not hiding from anyone."

"If I were you I'd be hiding from the mirror," mocked the tall boy. "With a face like that, I'd kill to have plastic surgery."

I disagreed to this. Yellow was probably the cutest boy I'd ever seen - whoa, whoa, whoa, what am I thinking?

A thought like that wasn't ... ?

"Who're you?" I asked the tall boy, just to take my mind off it. "I didn't see you in the rec room."

"I'm Lance," he returned haughtily. "I didn't see you during the cabin tour."

"I'm Red," I said.

"And this is my cousin, Yellow Kiyoshi," added Lance, gesturing to the cute boy, who was standing next to the bunk with his head down, looking at the floor. I stopped laughing with an effort, wondering what it was about Yellow that made him stand out. That look he gave me when I came in... like I was an enemy or something... like he was afraid of me. Was he just anti-social, or was it something else?

I'll be straight about it: I was intrigued.

"Hi, Yellow," I said. "I'm Red."

**A/N: Yeah, Counselor Oak is Professor Oak. He's gonna be pretty much OOC.**

**Professor Oak: That's not fair! Why do I have to be the stupid counselor? I want to study Pokemon!**

**Strawberry: Sorry, counselor :) Anyways, time for review responses! Love y'all!**

**midnightbrowneyes: Thanks, I like this ship too! **

**Guest: Wow, thanks so much! You're really nice.**

**Red: I was excited to meet Yellow too.**

**Green: Told you you had a one-track mind.**

**Strawberry: Let's not fight, boy's, or I'll have to hand you over to Counselor *cough cough Professor cough* Oak!**

**Gold: (shrieks) No, not that, anything but that!**

**Silver: She wasn't even talking to you, Gold.**

**Black: I want a donut.**

**Yellow: Please review! (Insert sweet smile that y'all can't resist) ;P**


End file.
